


Never Stop

by starksquill



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksquill/pseuds/starksquill
Summary: A series of one-shots in the same universe of Alex and Thomas being modern boyfriends in love.





	1. Worry

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update whenever I can't write for my soulmate au. You can prompt me @hamiltonhistory on Tumblr if you want me to write something for jamilton specifically. Maybe another ship depending on if I ship it or not.

“I don't want to be the nagging boyfriend who always wants to know where you are and with who,” Alex began, “But where the fuck were you last night.”

Thomas glanced up from his breakfast to look at his boyfriend. “I was drinking with James. I lost track of time.” Thomas thought for a moment, “I got home around two o'clock in the morning.” 

“How does that sound like a reasonable time to you?” Hamilton crossed his arms petulantly. 

“It sounds reasonable when I compare it to you not coming home at all when you went drinking with your friends last week.” He countered calmly. 

“That's different!” Hamilton defended, “You're the responsible one.” He stated as if that was a predetermined fact that they used to rule their relationship. 

“How is that fair?” Thomas asked incredulously. 

“How is it fair that you were up until two a.m drinking and have no hangover?” Hamilton began to sound like a child, “Life is full of mysteries.”

“For you information, I actually am very hungover.” He was, “But it seems, since we started dating, I have grown tolerant to headaches.”

Hamilton began walking from where he was at the end of the hallway that extended from their bedroom and crossed the ten feet separating them and placed himself directly in front of where Thomas was sitting at the kitchen counter. 

Thomas instinctively moved his legs apart and wrapped his arms around Hamilton’s back to pull his significant other towards him. Alex in turn stepped in between his legs and placed his hands on either one of Thomas's shoulders. 

“You're an asshole.” Alex stated plainly. 

“You knew this before we started dating.” Thomas smirked. “We’re both assholes. It's part of our charm.” He ran a hand up and down Hamilton's back. He knew being tactile was a good way to diffuse any argument that was impending. 

He also knew that it was a good way to make an argument that was already in progress about a thousand time worse. 

He knew that his touch had a good effect when Alex leaned further into him. Alex’s head was now nuzzling his neck and he heard Alex mumble something indistinctly into it. “What was that, Darlin’?” He stopped his hand movements causing Alex look up from his neck. 

“I said,” Alex took a deep breath and was now speaking louder, almost obnoxiously making up for his previous mumbling, “I was worried about you. You're never really out that long. I was concerned.” He sounded like someone was pulling his teeth for his confession. 

Thomas on the other hand was loving it. “Aw, babe. You _care_ about me.” He teased, “What's next? Are you gonna confess your undying love for me.” His mocking was met with Alex pulling away from him and punching him in the arm. 

“You literally told me you loved me after we had been seeing each other for a month, you complete dick.” Alex stomped away toward their bedroom. 

“Babe, no.” Thomas laughed, “Come baaack.” He drawled. He got up to chase after Alex and a pillow came flying out of their room. It landed a few feet in front of him. Thomas snorted and jogged to the bedroom. 

“I try and be nice and tell you all my stupid emotions,” Alex ranted from the bed when Thomas entered the room. “And where does that get me. Mocked. By my own boyfriend.” Alex glared at him for a moment. “I want a divorce.” He declared. 

“We aren't even married.” Thomas grinned, “That’d make a divorce a little tricky.”

“Well, it's no wonder we're not married when you're such a dick,” Alex explained. 

“Are you saying you'd marry me?” Thomas smiled. Softer this time. 

“No. I'm saying the complete opposite.” Alex replied with zero conviction. 

Thomas approached the bed and sat down next to the shorter man. “I'm sorry for staying out so late last night.” He put an arm around Alex’s shoulders. 

“No you're not.” Alex side eyed at him. 

“Okay, you're right,” Thomas conceded, “But I am sorry for making you worry.” Alex seemed to warm slightly to Thomas at this. 

“I guess I could start coming home before the sun comes up.” Alex said. Thomas nodded in encouragement. 

“How bout we learn to use those phones that we have for some reason and call each other to communicate our whereabouts.” Thomas offered. 

Alex wrinkled his nose. “Call? How archaic.” He sniffed pretentiously causing his taller boyfriend to chuckle. “How about we text. Like the modern men we are.” 

“I think I can do that.” Thomas leaned in to kiss Alex but his attempt was dodged. Much to is annoyance. “What? I thought we made up. Isn't kissing a package deal with making up?” He whined. 

“I forgave you for making me worry. Not for mocking my worry.” Hamilton bit his lip coyly. “You're going to have to be a bit more active to make up that to me.”

“Oh, really.” Thomas played along, “You're making it kind of hard with not letting me kiss you and all.”

Alex closed the distance between them so their mouths were only a hair apart. “I never said you couldn't kiss me. Just not my mouth.” He beamed at Thomas innocently before backing away. Only for Thomas to follow his body with his own and back him against the headboard. 

“Well, I guess I'm going to have to get a bit creative.” Thomas smiled wickedly before lowering his head down Alex's body.


	2. Say No To This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is Suffering

“Get in the closet.”

“You've got to be kidding me.”

“Just get in the fucking closet.” Hamilton scrambled to pull his jeans up. His voice didn't go above a whisper but he still managing to sound like he was shouting. Thomas sighed. He couldn't believe he was genuinely contemplating getting in the closet. He didn't know how he got into this mess in the first place. 

It probably started with him agreeing to a casual ‘fling’ with Hamilton. No strings attached. Just two guys having some stress relieving fun. 

Hamilton didn't need to know that it stopped being just ‘fun’ for Thomas about a month into their arrangement. A month of pillow talk, shared breakfasts, and actually spending time together. Even if ninety-nine percent of the quality time they spent together was in bed. The other one-percent was the morning afters where one of them was too sore to walk home and stayed until noon. 

Now they had been doing this for a little over three months and it was both heaven and hell for Thomas.

He's been euphoric because he gets to be with Hamilton. Has been with Hamilton, very intimately, almost every weekend for months. The longer they keep up their arrangement the more frequent the hookups are. But every time the weekend ends and his high crashes it leaves Thomas feeling hollow. 

It isn't Hamilton's fault. The shorter man made it abundantly clear that this was purely sex. No emotions. 

But emotions were a fickle thing and didn't like being told what to do. So every time Hamilton asked him to stay for breakfast which usually consisted of egos (which are an atrocity but he wasn't going to turn down a chance to linger at Hamilton's apartment) his heart fluttered and every time Hamilton agreed to stay at Thomas's place so he could make him some real waffles his stomach did a somersault. His brain tries to tell his heart to calm down but his heart doesn’t really care about what his brain has to say. Similar to his dick in that respect. 

He just wants to be _with_ Hamilton. He wanted to be invited over without the intention of sex.

Not that the sex wasn’t amazing. Because it was _amazing_. 

He just wanted it to mean something. 

Thomas wasn't delusional. He knew that Hamilton wasn't going to suddenly develop feelings for him after they had already been doing it for as long as they have. But some inexplicable force keeps him coming back for more.

It had to be some form of masochism. 

Anyway those are the events that led up to this particularly low moment in his life. 

Down to his boxers. Getting pushed into the closet of the man he was in love with, who just so happened to see him as nothing more than a means to get off. 

“I would just like to state for the record: you are literally the worst.” Thomas whispered as final words to Hamilton who was beginning to close the closet door. 

Hamilton paused before closing the door all the way. “I'll try to get rid of him quickly. I'm so sorry.” Thomas then heard a click as he heard the closet door close fully. At least Hamilton sounded remorseful. Asshole. 

Thomas leaned back against the wall of the closet and let his head fall against it with a thud. He then cringed. Hopefully whoever knocked and interrupted their little play date didn't hear that. 

Who even came over to someone’s house at 11:30 at night? That was just inconsiderate. 

He let his eyes slide close and tried to ignore the tent in his underwear. 

He didn't know how much time passed- ten minutes maybe- when the closet door swung open revealing a very rumpled looking Hamilton. No way whoever just came over didn’t notice his state of disarray. Shirtless with his fly undone. At the very least it looked like he was jerking off. 

And wasn't that a mental image. 

“It was Laf. He had a...thing.” Hamilton looked disgruntled for a moment before shaking his head, “Anyway, let's get back to business.” He went to unzip his jean but before he could Thomas intercepted his writer and stopped him from undressing. 

“I think I should go.” Thomas started to walk past Hamilton to search for clothes that they had thrown in a haste to take off, “Getting shoved in a closet is a bit of a mood killer.” He spotted his pants thrown over the side of the couch in the living room and strode over to them. 

“If it's such a mood killer, what's with the boner?” Hamilton huffed from behind him. “And I said I was sorry.” 

“Oh, you apologized? In that case: let's do it right here on the coffee table.” Thomas rolled his eyes and shoved his legs through his pants. 

“Alright, I get it,” The smaller man held his hands up to signal surrender, “But you don't have to leave. It's late. Stay the night.”

“I'm not really into sleeping on couches.” He saw his shirt lying on the floor near the entrance and moved to retrieve it. 

“Sleep with me!” Hamilton exclaimed, “And not in the figurative way. We've shared a bed before.” 

“Yeah, after having sex.” 

“I'm not asking you to cuddle with me. I have a big bed. It shouldn't be awkward.” He tilted his head, “Even if it wasn't a big bed it shouldn't be awkward. I've sucked your dick.” Hamilton giggled. It was adorable. 

And him being adorable was exactly why he couldn't accept the offer. He couldn't let himself have this. He couldn't get too domestic with Hamilton. Thomas knew if he grew used to this it would only hurt more once they inevitably broke up. 

It wouldn't even be a break up. They aren't dating. 

“Thanks for the offer but I'm just going to Uber home.” He was now fully clothed. His shoes were under his shirt. He didn't have a reason to stick around anymore. “I'm gonna head out now.” Before he could even fully turn around Hamilton had made his way over to him. 

“Don't go.” He said simply. Standing directly in front of him. There was a foot of distance between them that seemed insurmountable at the moment. 

“Why?” His frustration tinged the edges of the question. 

Hamilton ran his fingers through his hair and looked like he was at a loss for words. Truly a historic moment. Just when he was going to alert the pressed Hamilton found his bearings. “I sleep better when you're here.” His brows were furrowed and he was biting his lip. He looked extremely uncomfortable with making this confession. “I don't know why but I do.” He wasn't making eye contact but he stepped closer. Crowding his personal space. Hamilton brushed his mouth across Thomas’s jawline. Thomas wished he knew what that meant. Did Hamilton return his feelings? Did he just like having a warm body to sleep next to? “Please stay?” His voice was soft and his eyes were closed. He spoke with his mouth against Thomas. He could feel Hamilton's mouth moving against his neck. 

How was he supposed to say no to that?


End file.
